Dragon Ball ZX
by ChaosFangX
Summary: Taking place after the events of Dragon Ball GT. The earth is at peace, finally. But there's a new threat rearing its ugly head. Full Summary inside. Rated M for mature language, lemons, and adult-ish content. Goku/Chichi, Gohan/Videl, OC/Pan.


**Taking place five years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. The earth is finally at peace, but for how long. A new threat is rearing its ugly head, and only the Z Fighters can stop it. Will Gohan and the others be enough to handle this threat, or will they be defeated and allow the earth to fall to destructive forces. Rated M for adult language, lemons, and adult-ish content. **

* * *

**Ok folks. I just finished watching the ENTIRE Dragon Ball Z from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball GT series and I got this wild idea. I know people have created fan comics and fan videos called Dragon Ball AF and so on... well, I'm taking it to the next level. I'm creating this fan fiction to put my own take on how things could have gone after Dragon Ball GT. Ah... I hope you all enjoy it... let me know what you think... Um... Goku? Think of anything else to say?**

_**Sure! Hey there everyone. I'll be making a return in this fiction. My family and friends will be fighting this enemy, and in true Dragon Ball Z fashion, we'll have multiple baddies up to the point where it becomes to much for us to handle alone.**_

**Wait, we will?**

_**Why not? You can handle that right? Anyway, as for the pairings in this fic, I'm still Chichi's husband, Gohan and Videl are still together, and the authors character will be with Pan. Isn't that exciting!? Oh, and the author's character is MPH!**_

**Shut up Goku... Hehe! Anywho, enjoy the story. It's starting from the view point of my character, third person, since that's how I seem to be writing more often, even if I do slip into first person pretty often. Ah... there'll be some new faces, as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Z Fighter.**

Leon hovered above the tournament ring, his feet barely touching the ground, while his opponent bounced back and forth on his toes. His stance was good, but he was no Saiyan. When the announcer called for the start of the fight, Leon stood perfectly still. His opponent, expecting immediate action from him, stood shocked for a moment before charging him. Leon smirked and side stepped before spiraling around and kicking his opponent in the back of the head, sending him sliding across the ground. When the fighter stopped, Leon was mildly impressed when he stood back up quickly, rubbing the back of his head. His mask helped keep his smirk hidden, and the visor he wore showed him his opponents power level, much like his old scouter did. A sigh escaped him when the power level reading bottomed out at 14. It was high for a human, but still no where near the three power levels he could see off to his left. One of them belonged to a 15 year old girl who'd been in the fight previous to his. Her power level read up in the thousands, while the two standing behind her had power levels above fourteen thousand. A smile spread across his mouth as he looked at them before his visor sounded an alert. Turning just in time, he saw his opponents fist moments before it crashed into his forehead, sending his helmet flying off. He smiled a little before uncrossing his arms and taking a fighting stance familiar to the three people in the waiting area. One of them stepped out of the area to get a closer look, but he knew his hair was different.

The person his fighting stance resembled was the legendary Goku's fighting stance. His hair, however, was more under control, sticking straight up and short instead of going all over his head. His opponent lunged at him and Leon ducked under the strike and slammed his open palm into his opponents chest, sending him flying into the wall of the stands. "And that's it. Oopan is out of the ring. Leon wins!" The announcer yelled and Leon turned and picked up his helmet before returning to the waiting area. His coat was buttoned to just below his waist to keep his tail hidden.

"That was an impressive display. It's to bad you won't make it passed the next round." The stronger of the three said and Leon looked at him.

"I hope you're ready to back up your words with your fists, Vegeta. I intend to win this tournament." he said and Vegeta stared at him, his son watching as Leon took a seat near the edge of the room.

"Next to enter the ring is our hero Pan and her opponent, Captain Turtle!" The announcer said and Leon watched as the fifteen year old girl and a large man wearing a steel turtle shell on his back walked out to the ring. Leon stood up and walked over to the exit from the waiting room and watched, leaning against the door, as Pan and Captain Turtle stepped onto the ring. Pulling his helmet on, Leon was not surprised to see Captain Turtle's power level was higher than Oopan's, by five points. But even a power level of 19 made him seem like an ant against Pan's power level of of five thousand. He knew from experience that a fighter with a power level like that could easily transform into a Super Saiyan, but being only one fourth Saiyan, it would be harder for Pan to transform than anyone else. Watching the fight through his visor, he was unsurprised to see that Pan was having no trouble, except when Captain Turtle turned around and she hit his shell. The steel shell was more durable than he'd thought, but all it managed to do was make Pan angry. Watching their fight closely, Leon noticed that as it dragged on, Pan's power level started to climb, going up until it topped out at eight thousand, just below the required level to change into a super saiyan. When she punched the steel shell this time, Leon saw a dent form in the shell, and when Captain Turtle turned around this time, Pan was ready and lashed out with her boot, kicking the pathetically weak fighter out of the ring. "Captain Turtle is out of the ring! Pan wins again! She's sure to go to the championship at this rate!" The announcer yelled and Pan all but skipped back to her place in the waiting room.

"Nicely done Pan." Trunks said and Pan smiled. Vegeta even cracked a smirk before Trunks' name was called. He smirked and walked out onto the ring, his opponent right behind him. Looking at them, the size of Trunks opponent made him seem like his power level would be higher than it was. But as it stood, even Oopan would have beaten the giant walking onto the ring with Trunks. The power level difference was almost embarrassing. Trunks had a healthy power level of twenty thousand while the giant had a power level of ten. Not even strong enough to have beaten Hercule when he was champion, the Giant wouldn't stand a chance against Trunks.

"Remember Trunks, use your Super Saiyan Power against that guy!" Pan yelled and Leon smirked.

"He won't need it..." He said and the two Saiyans looked at him. Vegeta watched him for a moment before turning back to the ring, watching as, just as Leon had predicted, Trunks knocked his opponent from the ring with barely a tap. Leon smirked and looked to the left, looking at Vegeta's next opponent. He was a moderately sized guy wearing an outfit that made him look ridiculous. He had on a shirt that seemed like it was ten sizes too big and his pants were three sizes too small. The only thing keeping his shirt on was a pair of belts strapped across his chest. On his head he wore a helmet that put even a dragon's horns to shame, and he had on a pair of boots that were far too big for him. "You won't need your power either Vegeta. Just power up for a moment and your opponent will fly out of the arena." He said and Vegeta looked at his opponent, scoffed, and walked onto the ring as his name was called. His opponent sprinted to the ring, keeping his shirt on through sheer luck, managing to lose both boots at different times on the way there. As soon as the fight started, it was over almost as quickly as the weakling had fallen flat on his face climbing the stairs. When Vegeta returned to the waiting area, the announcer called for a ten minute intermission to find out the line ups for the next fights. The semi finals were right around the corner, and Leon knew who he wanted to fight. Looking at Vegeta, he smiled at the power level reading his visor gave him. Almost two million, even not powered up to his fullest strength. A fight against Vegeta would be one to remember.

As soon as his name was called, Leon looked out onto the ring and smirked. His name was next to Trunks, which meant Vegeta would be saved for the finals. "And there we have it, Vegeta versus Pan and Trunks versus Leon. I'm sure we can look forward to quite the amazing fights in the semi-finals folks. Our fighters will be taking a few moments to relax and think up battle strategies before their fights, so now would be the time to go get snacks and the like." The announcer said and Leon smiled and turned to study his opponents, only to find a large group walking towards them. One of them was the professor at the local academy, the others were their family and friends.

_"This is gonna be a long break..."_ He thought to himself as he sighed and prepared to answer the onslaught of questions.

* * *

**And there you have it. For those of you who are wondering, Leon is a Black Tailed Saiyan. In this story, the Black Tailed Saiyans were deemed unfit to be warriors and sent off planet to die. They were deemed that way because the Black Tailed Saiyans could NOT transform into great apes, so they were considered weak by other Saiyans. Most of you would be thinking "Well, that means he can't reach Super Saiyan Four." Wrong. Leon can still reach the higher levels of Super Saiyan, it's just harder for him to do so. As you read, you'll see that Leon isn't your ordinary Saiyan. Read and Review, and I promise, next chapter, you'll see Leon showcase some of his power against Trunks. After the Finals, probably two chapters from now, we'll introduce one of the new baddies. I just have to think of a name for him. If anyone has any ideas, he's of Freiza's race, just a taller and a lot stronger than Cooler. Think... Cooler fused with Omega Shenron and Kid Buu and Janemba. Yes, Leon will come into play against this enemy in a BIG way. R&R and let me know if you come up with a name...**


End file.
